First
by pelangganjongin
Summary: Saat pertama kali nya kaisoo ena ena AwA.


**Tittle:** first.  
><strong>Pair:<strong> kaisoo.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> nc-2528973459191890  
><strong>pesan&amp;kesan:<strong> ini gak ada ceritanya sih. Sekedar pertama kali nya kaisoo ena enaawa

.

.

.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang baru saja memasuki ruang latihan dance mereka. Sekarang jam 3 pagi dan kantuk jongin hilang saat Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan dengan rambut barunya.

"rambut baru?"

Kyungsoo menatap jongin dan menaruh tas nya di sofa lalu mengagguk pelan, "bagus?"

"ya." Jawab jongin singkat, "membuat leher mu lebih terbuka, kau terlihat lebih tinggi." Sambung jongin.

"terimakasih."

Jongin menekuk tubuhnya sampai dagunya hampir mengenai dengkul kakinya. Kemudian jongin merasakan seseorang mendorong tubuhnya lebih kebawah, membantu jongin untuk meletakan dagunya diantara kedua kakinya. Hanya ada dia dan Kyungsoo diruangan itu, jadi tangan yang ada di punggungnya sekarang pasti tangan Kyungsoo.

Jongin selesai dengan pemanasannya dan sekarang giliran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menekuk dirinya memunggungi jongin, dan jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo perlahan ke bawah. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak seperti dirinya, tubuh Kyungsoo kaku, ia hanya setengah menekuk tubuhnya dibandingkan jongin tadi. Jongin menatap leher putih didepannya. Menerka nerka bagaimana cara Kyungsoo menggosok leher belakangnya, menerka nerka... Bagaimana rasanya menyentuhnya, dengan lidahnya.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar saat sesuatu yang lembut, basah, dan hangat menyentuh leher belakangnya. Jongin menjilat lehernya dan mengecupnya pelan. Jongin benar-benar menjilat lehernya dan membuat tubuh Kyungsoo membeku, yang ia rasakan saat ini hanya hawa dingin di tempat yang jongin jilat tadi. Di detik selanjutnya Kyungsoo merasakan seseorang meremas lengannya, itu jongin.

"jongin" Kyungsoo memanggil dengan nada yang tegas, berharap suaranya tadi menyadarkan laki-laki yang lebih muda yang ada di balik punggungnya saat ini.

"hyung, bangunlah" jongin menarik Kyungsoo berdiri dan membuat mereka berhadapan. Kyungsoo menatap jongin dengan mata besar saat tangan jongin memegang leher belakangnya. Kyungsoo maju selangkah, tangan jongin yang berada di lehernya menariknya perlahan, perlahan, sampai dada Kyungsoo dan dada jongin bertemu. Kyungsoo menatap ke atas, ke mata jongin. Tidak menyangka kalau jongin bisa setinggi ini di hadapannya.

"kau tahu," jongin berbicara. "kita terlalu sibuk, maksudku, kita laki-laki dan punya perasaan ingin melakukan sesuatu di umur segini, kan? Kau tahu, sesuatu. Sesuatu yang bisa kau dan aku lakukan bersama." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan mengusap bibir bawah Kyungsoo "bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya? Mungkin kau akan menyukainya."

Kyungsoo berkedip, ia tidak bisa membatah apa yang dikatakan jongin barusan. Itu benar, ia pun punya perasaan seperti itu. Karna mereka adalah laki-laki. Kyungsoo menatap bibir tebal milik jongin, bibir itu yang menyentuh lehernya tadi, bagaimana rasanya jika bibir tebal milik jongin bertemu dengan miliknya, bagaimana rasanya memiliki lidah jongin di dalam mulutnya. Kyungsoo menelan ludah dan membalas, "apa kau penasaran dengan jawabannya?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"aku juga" kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum dan menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam ciuman yang sederhana. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, berusaha menekan perasaan aneh karena berciuman dengan laki-laki. Oh sudahlah, pikir Kyungsoo. Jongin memutar kepalanya dan membuat gerakan dalam ciuman, membuat kesan intim membara di antara mereka. Kyungsoo meremas kaos abu-abu jongin saat lidah jongin menari diatas lidahnya. Rasanya aneh, panas, dan menyesakkan.

Jongin membuat jarak diantara mereka dan mengambil nafas. Ia kemudian mencium Kyungsoo kembali secara lebih agresif, membuat kaki Kyungsoo bergerak mundur dan badannya ditarik lebih dalam ke tubuh jongin. Jongin menghisap, menjilat, mengigit dan mengecup bibirnya. Membuat daerah disekitar bibir Kyungsoo ikut basah terkena campuran saliva miliknya dan jongin. Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo melingkarkan kaki nya di pinggang jongin dan memeluk lehernya.

Jongin berjalan, membawa punggung Kyungsoo ke depan cermin besar dan merapatkan diri mereka disana. Kyungsoo kehilangan kendali, ia meremas rambut jongin, berulang kali, saat ciuman mereka melebihi dari yang seharusnya. Jongin memasukan tangannya kedalam kaos hitam Kyungsoo, memijat pelan dada rata yang ada didalamnya dan memainkan tonjolan hangat yang ada di kedua sisinya. "ah-" Kyungsoo tersentak lalu menarik diri dengan cepat dan membenamkan wajah ke pundak jongin untuk bernafas, dada Kyungsoo naik turun dengan cepat. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya seperti terbakar dan kakinya yang kini menginjak lantai berubah menjadi jeli. Ciuman jongin membuatnya kehilangan dirinya. Kyungsoo menarik diri karena ia mengeluarkan suara aneh. Mengeluarkan suara desahan seperti perempuan, Kyungsoo melakukannya. Ia benar-benar melakukannya karena Kim Jongin.

"jadi?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap jongin. Itu sudah jelas kan, Kyungsoo menerima dirinya. Tapi dibandingkan kata menerima, Kyungsoo lebih memilih satu kata yang bisa mengekspresikan ciuman tadi lebih baik. "aku menyukainya."

Jongin tersenyum dan baru saja akan mencium leher Kyungsoo saat pintu ruangan terbuka dan chanyeol memasuki ruangan. Jongin dan Kyungsoo memisahkan diri dan mencoba terlihat biasa. Tapi mereka melupakan sesuatu. Chanyeol menatap jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian, bertanya-tanya kenapa kaos Kyungsoo tergulung ke atas sebatas dada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo?" Suho memanggil Kyungsoo dengan nada bertanya saat Kyungsoo keluar kamar dengan kaos rumahan dan celana pendek. Suho dan yang lainnya sudah berdiri di lorong pintu dengan koper di tangan masing-masing. Exo akhirnya mendapatkan hari libur mereka dan sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak akan mengikuti aktivitas liburan exo kali ini.

"kau tidak ikut?" Tanya suho.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "aku lelah, sepertinya lebih baik jika aku istirahat saja disini." Kyungso duduk di sofa dan tersenyum, "aku punya banyak dvd, aku tidak akan bosan jadi kalian tenang saja"

Suho menatap sedih dan mengangguk mengerti, "kami akan kembali besok jam 8 malam, oke?"

"bersenang-senanglah" Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi.

"kau juga" suho menganggukan kepala dan berjalan ke arah pintu, ia berhenti dan memutar badan nya ke arah Kyungsoo, "bersenang-senanglah, dengan jongin." Suho tersenyum dan menutup pintu dorm mereka.

Kyungsoo diam, ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. Kyungsoo menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Terdengar suara shower menyala di dalam sana, ya, itu jongin. Jongin tidak terbiasa dengan 'jadwal' liburan mereka, dan seringkali memutuskan untuk tinggal di dorm daripada mengikuti member yang lain. Namun kali ini berbeda, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tinggal disini bersama jongin. Selama satu malam, hanya berdua di dorm mereka. Kyungsoo yang memutuskan.

"oh?" Jongin berkedip, "kau tidak ikut?" Jongin mengelap kepalanya dengan handuk kecil setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi di belakangnya dan berjalan kearah kulkas. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan sekaleng minuman soda dari kulkas, menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo.

"apakah kau selalu keluar tanpa celana begitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap kebawah, dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "aku kira aku sendirian" jongin melingkarkan handuk kecil di pinggangnya dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo, "jadi, kau tidak ikut?"

Kyungsoo diam.

Jongin menatap minuman yang ada ditangannya, kesunyian yang mendebarkan menghampiri mereka, jongin tahu alasan Kyungsoo memilih tinggal bersamanya di dorm. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas di wajah Kyungsoo yang menunduk di sampingnya kini berwarna pink terang. "ingin melakukan itu?" Jongin memutar kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata besar dan kemudian tertawa pelan,

"ketauhan ya"

Jongin meminum soda nya dan menangguk angguk kecil, "terlihat dengan jelas."

"aku.." Kyungsoo mengusap leher belakangnya dan menatap ragu ke sembarang arah, "tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya"

Jongin tertawa pelan dan mengusap rambut Kyungsoo, "cukup diam saja dan turuti semua apa yang kukatakan"

Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka saat jongin menarik tangannya, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu seperti tunggu, atau berhenti. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak melakukannya, Kyungsoo tidak mau melakukannya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan yang menggenggam tangannya saat itu hangat dan besar. Ia selalu menyukai cara jongin memegang tangannya, sejak dulu, jika jongin memegang tangannya semua terasa aneh dan membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apakah ia sakit. Namun sekarang semuanya menjadi jelas, detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan di masa lalu yang di sebabkan oleh tangan kim jongin yang menyentuhnya itu semua karena Kyungsoo menyukainya. Kyungsoo menyukai sentuhan jongin dan ia akan menyukainya malam ini juga.

Kyungsoo duduk di pinggir tempat tidur jongin ia menatap ke bawah, ke depan kakinya. Jongin berlutut di hadapannya sambil menggenggam tangannya dan menatapnya dengan wajah yang serius, terserius dari yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat.

"aku tidak akan berhenti walau kau memintaku." Jongin mengusap tangan Kyungsoo dan mencium punggung tangannya pelan. "ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu, hyung. Katakan sesuatu."

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan dan menggeleng, "aku tidak akan memintamu berhenti."

"dan aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu"

Dengan itu, jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo di tempat tidur miliknya. Ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo secara keseluruhan dan menyingkirkan poni Kyungsoo untuk mencium keningnya. Jongin mencintai laki-laki yang kini berbaring di bawahnya, yang sebentar lagi akan jongin sentuh dengan tangannya. Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo lebih dari apa pun. Ia tidak akan mengecewakan Kyungsoo malam ini, ia tidak akan pernah mengecewakan Kyungsoo sampai ia mati.

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo, ia melumatnya secara penuh. Merasakan bibir tebal milik Kyungsoo yang terasa manis di bibirnya. Jongin menarik dagu Kyungsoo sedikit, meminta laki-laki yang lebih tua itu membuka mulutnya sedikit. Jongin memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo yang hangat, Kyungsoo mulai bersuara, suara desahan pelan yang membuat jongin hilang kendali. Jongin mencium jawline Kyungsoo dan menjilat lehernya, ia mengecupnya keras, berusaha membuat tanda ungu di leher Kyungsoo yang putih sempurna.

"orang.." Kyungsoo bernafas berat, "a-akan melihatnya" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, kalimat Kyungsoo terhenti karena desahan dari bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin benar benar tahu bagaimana caranya bermain dengan leher dan colarbone miliknya. Membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dan menikmati setiap sentuhan dari lidah jongin.

"ayo buka semua bajumu" kata jongin secara seduktif, menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata sedikit tertutup, napasnya memburu dan ia mengigit-gigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Itu adalah pemandangan paling erotis yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat, mengalahkan semua gambar gambar porno yang dulu pernah Kyungsoo lihat. Jongin, god of sex.

Tangan jongin menjelajahi setiap inci bagian tubuh Kyungsoo. Kaos merah Kyungsoo, celana pendek kesayangannya dan celana dalam hitamnya kini berserakan di lantai. "jongin-" jongin menyentuhnya, tangan jongin menyentuh milik Kyungsoo yang menengang dengan sempurna. Jongin memijatnya perlahan sedangkan bibirnya sibuk di tonjolan berwarna coklat terang yang ada di dada kiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terpejam erat dan mengigit punggung tangannya, ia ingin berteriak. Tangan jongin yang sedang memompa milik nya membuat Kyungsoo merasakan getaran getaran kecil di dalam perutnya.

"aku butuh lube" ucap jongin.

"lube?"

Kyungsoo menatap jongin yang meninggalkannya di tempat tidur, ia keluar kamar setelah menyatakan membutuhkan sesuatu. Selang beberapa menit, ia kembali dengan botol berwarna putih kecil ditangannya yang Kyungsoo yakin adalah lube. Jongin merangkak ke antara kaki Kyungsoo dan menekuk kedua kaki Kyungsoo, ia menuangkan cairan kental transparant ke jari tangan kanannya dan megarahkannya ke lubang Kyungsoo.

"sekarang relax oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia mulai merasakan sesuatu menerobos masuk ke lubang anusnya, rasanya aneh, benar-benar aneh. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan jari jongin di dalam dirinya bergerak menekan-nekan dinding di dalam tubuhnya, semuanya terasa janggal sampai-

"ah!" Kyungsoo berteriak, membantingkan kepalanya ke bantal. Jongin melakukan sesuatu yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, apa, apa yang jongin lakukan terhadap dirinya. Kyungsoo menatap ke samping, matanya mulai berair dan mulutnya tak berhenti mendesah pelan. Kedua jari jongin yang dimasukan kedalam tubuhnya memompa lubangnya secara cepat. Jongin mengeluarkan jarinya dan menyingkirkan handuk yang masih menutupi penisnya secara sembarang, ia memompa penisnya secara perlahan dengan lube di tangannya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang berbaring di depannya, Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata berair dengan ekspresi bingung.

Jongin tersenyum dan mencium kening Kyungsoo, lalu membisikan sesuatu di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memegang dadanya, jantungnya terasa seperti mesin kereta api yang melaju dengan cepat, memenuhi suara di dalam telinganya. Kata-kata yang jongin bisikkan tadi masih melekat kuat di otaknya. Kata-kata yang menyatakan bahwa diri jongin mencintai dirinya. Membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum, "aku juga"

Jongin mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang Kyungsoo, perlahan meggesekkan bagian kepalanya ke lubang dengan kerutan merah muda yang terlihat seksi. Jongin mulai mendorong masuk penisnya dan Kyungsoo terpejam erat. Rasanya berbeda dari jari jongin tadi, kali ini lebih besar, lebih hangat, lebih menyakitkan dan memenuhi pantatnya. Jongin menunggu, menggerakan pinggangnya perlahan, menunggu Kyungsoo memberikan reaksi.

"ah-ngh.." Kyungsoo bersuara. Jongin terseyum, ia menemukan titik kenikmatan ditubuh pasangannya dan siap memberikan lebih. Jongin menarik pinggang Kyungsoo dan bergerak cepat, menusukkan benda itu kedalam lubang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggenggam erat bantal yang ada dibawahnya, ia menatap ke atas dengan mata berair, ia bisa merasakan dadanya seperti ditarik keatas, tubuhnya bergoyang dan penuh kenikmatan.

"ah.. Jongin.. Jongin.." Berulang kali. Kyungsoo memanggil nama jongin berulang kali, membuat gerakan jongin semakin cepat, semakin kasar, yang membuat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya sepenuhnya. Kyungsoo berteriak keras, ia tidak bisa menahan kenikmatan yang menjalar sampai ke otaknya. Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia tidak bisa menahannya, jongin mencium dirinya dan memompa penis Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk di dalam ciuman, sebagai tanda Kyungsoo bisa mengambil klimaksnya lebih dulu.

Kyungsoo berteriak dan tubuhnya menegang. Jongin bisa merasakan susatu menyembur keluar mengenai perutnya. Jongin bangkit dan menatap Kyungsoo yang bernafas besar. Ia tersenyum dan akan menarik keluar miliknya saat tangan Kyungsoo menghentikannya.

"kau belum mencapai klimaksmu.." Kyungsoo berusaha bangkit dengan penis jongin masih di dalam pantatnya. Jongin kehilangan kata-kata saat Kyungsoo mendorongnya membuatnya berbaring dan duduk di atas dirinya. Kyungsoo menaruh tangannya di atas perut jongin dan mulai bergerak naik turun dengan cepat. Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasa nikmat yang berkali-kali lipat bisa ia rasakan saat Kyungsoo mulai bergerak. Kyungsoo menengadah ke atas dan bergerak lebih cepat, lebih kuat sehingga tempat tidur milik jongin ikut mengeluarkan suara. Jongin meremas paha Kyungsoo, "hyung-" Kyungsoo melenguh saat ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyembur di dalam pantatnya. Ia menjatuhkan diri ke atas badan jongin dan tertawa pelan, "kau hebat"

Jongin menggeleng dan mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo, "kau lebih"

Kyungsoo bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi ia berhenti saat sesuatu terjadi, ia menatap kebawah ke pahanya, sesuatu mengalir di situ, sesuatu yang berwarna putih dan kental. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya hampir berteriak saat jongin menyambar tubuhnya dan memopohnya seperti pengantin.

"aku yang bersihkan" jongin tertawa geli, wajah Kyungsoo yang panik berubah tenang dan ikut tertawa "maaf ini pertama kalinya"

Jongin mencium Kyungsoo dan mengangguk "aku mengerti, dan," jongin menarik kepala Kyungsoo ke dadanya, membiarkan Kyungsoo mendengar degup jantung jongin yang tidak kalah cepat dari dirinya "ini pertama untukku juga"

**.**

**.**

**.**

tukang upload - pelangganjongin: ini ga saya edit penulisannya, masih ada yang nggak rapi, cuma diedit dikit letak dan posisinya. udah malam, udah ngantuk o_\

tukang upload - pembaca: sequelnya udah ada bisa langsung dibaca. sequelnya ada ena ena nya juga AwA

mohon di review ya, thx.


End file.
